1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved data processing system and in particular to an improved method and system for efficiently distributing electronic mail items within a distributed data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method and system for graphically distributing electronic mail items within a distributed data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern office environment electronic mail is rapidly supplanting traditional forms of communication. Files, notes, meeting notices, message and documents are often sent from one user to another user within a distributed data processing system in ever increasing numbers as managers attempt to decrease the amount of so-called "float" associated with traditional mail systems. While modern electronic mail systems are increasingly accepted by users familiar with computer technology, the number of users having only minimal computer expertise being exposed to such systems is also increasing.
While users familiar with electronic mail systems are familiar with user identifications, distribution lists, network nodes, gateways, call-up services, and the like, an inexperienced computer user is often confused by the complexity of such systems. In a typical electronic mail environment, the address to which a note, message or document is to be transmitted is typically a combination of an identification of a particular user and an identification of a particular system or node within a system. Thus, a user wishing to send a note or message utilizing electronic mail must know or have available the destination address for each prospective addressee, a sometimes complex and burdensome aspect of these systems.
Several techniques have been proposed for minimizing the complexity of addressing electronic mail items including systems which permit the utilization of so-called "nicknames" wherein a user enters a user identification and system identification for those individuals who are frequently addressed by that user and assigns a simple "nickname" which corresponds to that destination address. Thereafter, the user may address a note or message utilizing the electronic mail system to that particular user by simply entering the "nickname" of that user. While this approach does minimize some of the complexity of transmitting an electronic mail item throughout a distributed data processing system, it is still necessary that the user obtain the correct user identification and system identification for the user and then be able to recall from memory the "nickname" for that user.
Additionally, some systems exist which permit the user to perform an electronic search for the address associated with a particular prospective recipient of an electronic mail item by searching for that individual within a listing of all users of the system. Such systems typically require the user to be able to spell the name of the prospective recipient and know that prospective recipient's first name and initials in the event that multiple users within the system share a particular last name. Additionally, such systems often permit a so-called "fuzzy" search, when the user is uncertain with regard to the accurate spelling of the recipient's last name.
While each of the aforementioned systems provides a method whereby the user of an electronic mail system may diminish the burden typically associated with obtaining the correct user identification and system identification for all prospective electronic mail addressees, the technical level of complexity involved in each of these approaches is still somewhat confusing to the inexperienced computer user.
It should therefore be apparent that it would be advantageous to provide a system whereby the distribution of electronic mail items within a distributed data processing system may occur in an intuitive and graphic manner, alleviating the concern of inexperienced users as to the necessity for accurate representation of the destination address of a recipient.